Napo
Napoleon "Napo" is a new student of the Studio 21. He takes the entrance exam with Violetta and passes thanks to his talent for singing and dancing. He is Braco's best friend and translates what he says so that others can understand him. At the end of the first season, Napo leaves the show for unknown reasons. Napo is portrayed by Rodrigo Velilla. Personality As his name suggests, Napo has a 'Napoleonic' personality. He is a good friend and is always looking to be accepted. At the beginning, he wants to hang out with his cousin Ludmila and be part of the cool crowd. But with time, he drifts apart from them and becomes one of the good guys. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Relationships Family Ludmila Ferro Cousin TBA Friends Braco Best friend Braco was Napo's first friend at the Studio, and they're best friends. They often practice dance moves together, along with Maxi. Braco and Napo often help each other. Napo is the only one who understands Braco. Maxi Ponte Friend TBA Others Natalia Vidal Frenemy/Possible Crush When they first met, Naty disliked Napo very much because he always wanted to be part of the "cool crowd." Despite this, Napo seems to have a crush on Naty and he always calls her 'cute'. They fought most of the time because they both wanted to be Ludmila's assistant, but eventually, Napo realized what a bad person Ludmila is, and he started hanging out with Braco and some of the other kids. Napo tries to show Naty why she shouldn't be friends with Ludmila but she ignores him. When Naty and Gustavo started to hang out together, Napo got very jealous, but he soon finds out that Gustavo is only using Naty to get closer to Ludmila, whom he has a crush on. Napo told Gustavo to leave Naty alone, but Naty interrupted him and told him to get lost, thinking that he was jealous of her. Napo tries to tell Naty that Gustavo is just using her, but she, again, just assumes that he's jealous of her. Ludmila finds out about what Gustavo is doing and tells Naty. Napo sees that Naty is only grateful to Ludmila, and not him, so he decides to stop trying to get close to her. Trivia *It is very likely that his last name is Ferro, due to the fact he is related to Ludmila. Yet, his last name is unknown. *Ludmila hates the fact that he told everyone that he was her cousin. *It's possible that he used to have a crush on Naty. *He always tries to be attractive to girls. *Ludmila once hid his Christmas presents because he wouldn't listen to her sing Christmas carols. *He sometimes translates what Braco says into English, but he is only guessing and he doesn't actually speak Braco's language. *Naty and Ludmila usually call him "Frog". **In other versions of 'Violetta', he is called "Sapo" (the Spanish word for frog). *His best friend is Braco. *He is a talented singer and dancer and he auditioned for Studio 21 at the same time as Violetta. *At first, he wanted to get in the cool crowd, but now he is friends with the good crowd. *He is part of a band called "All For You", with Leon, Maxi, Broduey, and Andres. *At the end of Season 1, Napo leaves and does not appear again in the series. However, his reasons for leaving are unknown, and it's possible that he still resides in Buenos Aires. *He is the shortest of the main characters in season 1. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Former Characters